grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Octopus Head
|season = 4 |number = 2 |epnumber = 68 |prodcode = 402 |image = 402-Gedächtnis Esser attacks Trubel.gif |airdate = October 31, 2014 |viewers = 4.54 millionFriday Final Ratings: No Adjustments to 'Grimm', 'Constantine', 'Hawaii Five-0' or 'Shark Tank' |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Terrence O'Hara |co-stars = Andrew Stearns as Kent Vickers Michael Fisher-Welsh as Thoracic Surgeon David Ury as Hofmann Other Co-stars |objects = Two-Headed Snake |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2014 = X }} "'}} is the second episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the sixty-eighth episode overall. It first aired on October 31, 2014 on NBC. Press Release AN UNFORGETTABLE WESEN CONTINUES HIS PATH OF DESTRUCTION AS HE SETS HIS SIGHTS ON TRUBEL -- ELIZABETH RODRIGUEZ, LOUISE LOMBARD, ALEXIS DENISOF AND JACQUELINE TOBONI GUEST STAR -- As Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) turn their attention to a string of attacks where victims are left without their memories, Nick weighs whether or not he should regain his Grimm abilities. Trubel (guest star Jacqueline Toboni) joins the investigation and puts herself in harms way. ‎In Vienna, Adalind (Claire Coffee) is being held captive and learns that she is more connected than ever to Nick. Meanwhile, Captain Renard (Sasha Roiz) continues to fight for his life as a mysterious visitor (guest star Louise Lombard) arrives to help him. ‎Bitsie Tulloch, Silas Weir Mitchell, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Phillip Anthony Rodriguez and Brian Letscher also guest star. Synopsis As Captain Renard flatlines, the woman watching from outside his room comes in. The Thoracic Surgeon tells her she cannot come in, but her eyes flash an icy blue and she freezes time. She reaches into her bag and pulls out a large, writhing Two-Headed Snake that is half-black and half-red with one head on each side of its body. The black head strikes over Renard's heart, and the red head strikes over the woman's heart. They stay attached for a few moments as Renard's color returns to his body and the woman's face gets pale. The heads then both release and the woman drops the snake to the floor, where it promptly turns to ash and dissipates. The woman falls to the ground in a faint as everyone unfreezes. The surgeon sees the woman on the floor and asks her if she is alright as Renard suddenly gasps and woges briefly. At Kronenberg Castle, Rispoli is explaining to Viktor how payments to Weston Steward were made and how they shouldn't be tracked back to them, when his cell phone rings. Viktor tells him to answer. After answering the call, Rispoli informs Viktor that Adalind is at the gate. Viktor and Rispoli proceed to the gate to greet Adalind. Adalind tells Viktor she did what he asked and took Nick's powers. After Adalind begs to be let in, Viktor finally grants her request. Lawrence Anderson enters the as Trubel shadows him. Hank asks Nick how Juliette is handling the situation. Nick responds that she is trying not to blame him, to which Hank retorts that Nick ought to try doing the same thing. Nick's cell phone rings. It's Trubel reporting that "Octopus Head is checking into the Multnomah Hotel." Nick informs her that they are on their way. Adalind, Viktor, and Rispoli make their way through the castle corridors. Adalind is asking about her daughter, and Viktor is assures her that she has been receiving all the care she needs and that she is very important. Viktor informs Adalind that Renard is in the hospital after being shot at Nick's house and that he is hanging on by a thread. A guard opens a door for Adalind, and Viktor shoves her into an empty cell. He informs Adalind that he does not have her daughter and that she was taken from him by the Resistance. She woges in anger, and Viktor walks away telling her the cell was built for Hexenbiests. Adalind screams at him, begging him not to do this, but he and Rispoli keep walking away. Trubel watches as Lawrence gets into an elevator. She waits to see which floor he is going to and quickly runs up the stairs. She then watches from the far end of the hall as Lawrence enters his room. In his room, Lawrence grabs some stuff from his bag, takes his shirt off, and goes to the bathroom. Lawrence then proceeds to dye his hair. Kent Vickers calls Henry Slocombe and leaves a message on his answering machine for Henry to call him at home as soon as possible. Nick, Hank, and Trubel rendezvous outside the hotel. Trubel informs the detectives that Lawrence is in room 402. Nick says they know he is the guy they're after, but now they need background on him to see how he connects with the victims. Trubel asks why they don't just take him down now, and Hank says to just keep an eye on him and let them know if he moves. Trubel agrees and asks for some lunch money before going back into the hotel. At the spice shop, Monroe and Rosalee attempt to research the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester with little success. They come to the conclusion that Renard must have known what Adalind did since he had a potion for Nick to drink. Monroe suggests they find out where Adalind made the potion so they can reverse engineer it, but Rosalee suggests that Renard could have made it himself since he is a Zauberbiest. After getting a sandwich, Trubel eats while she listens outside Lawrence's door. Lawrence, having dyed his hair black and donning a pair of thick black glasses, accesses Henry Slocombe's memories to obtain Kent Vickers' phone number and address. He calls Kent and spins him a story about Henry having been in an accident. He arranges to meet Kent at his home so he can fill him in on everything. Trubel, who continues eavesdropping outside the room, rushes to hide in the guest laundry room at the end of the hall as Lawrence leaves his hotel room. She follows Lawrence out of the hotel and down the street. At the hospital, Renard is lying in bed when the woman enters his room. She smooths his head and whispers his name. He slowly opens his eyes and replies, "Mother." At the precinct, Hank cannot access Lawrence Anderson's motor vehicle records. Nick finds an address match for Seattle and also an employment record for Satellite Defense Technologies, which deals with the same kind of work as Henry Slocombe was involved with. Trubel follows Lawrence until he stops at a bus stop. Nick and Hank call Lawrence's supervisor and find out that Lawrence Anderson suffered a traumatic head injury a few weeks ago. The injury is the same as that sustained by Henry Slocombe. Lawrence is now suffering severe dementia and doesn't even know his own daughter. They realize that they are now looking for a Wesen spy who is stealing secrets from defense contractors and carrying them in his head. Chavez arrives and asks to speak privately with Nick. They leave to talk. Trubel calls Nick's phone and Hank answers. Trubel, now on the bus with the spy, reports his disguise, and when the bus stops, she tells Hank the street she and the spy are getting off at. Hank tells her to keep her distance and to check in every fifteen minutes. Chavez and Nick discuss the shooting of Renard and the beheading of Weston Steward before getting to Trubel and her background. Chavez turns her back on Nick and woges before turning back around to carefully study Nick's eyes. She then retracts and asks Nick if there is anything else he wants to tell her, and Nick replies that it is her party and he is just a guest. Wu is at his desk and reviews the drive-thru footage of Trubel. He also recalls meeting Trubel for the first time. In Vienna, Adalind receives a bowl of gruel through a slot in the bottom of her cell door. She looks at it in disgust and throws it against the wall. Viktor, who is watching her through a camera in her cell linked to a laptop, declares that it is a shame, as the recipe has been in the family for generations, "not that it's any good." Rispoli asks Viktor how long he intends to keep her locked up, and Viktor tells him until she gives up the names of all the Resistance members who helped her escape. At the precinct, Hank is obtaining information about Henry Slocombe over the phone. As he hangs up, Wu approaches him regarding his suspicions about Trubel. Hank sees Nick enter the room and puts Wu off by saying that they will have to talk later as he and Nick are in the middle of an investigation. Hank informs Nick that Wu is starting to figure it out and he doesn't know how much longer Wu can be stalled. He adds that Henry Slocombe had top security clearances just like Lawrence Anderson. He also tells Nick that Trubel is following the spy, who is on the move and has changed his appearance. Chavez is having a phone conversation with an unknown person as she walks down the street. She says that Nick is not the Grimm, but she thinks she knows who is and that she will find out for sure. Juliette arrives at the spice shop and asks Monroe and Rosalee if they can talk. She tells them she doesn't think they should be in such a hurry to fix everything because Nick being a Grimm hasn't been the greatest thing for her or Nick. She tells them that Nick also isn't positive he wants to be a Grimm again. She says that maybe they should leave it alone for a little awhile since it will give her and Nick a chance for a normal life. Rosalee reminds her that just because Nick can't see Wesen, doesn't mean he doesn't know. Juliette assures them it won't change their friendship in any way. She thanks them and leaves. Monroe tells Rosalee he thinks they should keep looking for a way to help Nick anyway. Renard awakens in his hospital bed and converses with his mother. She asks who shot him, and he tells her that it was Weston Steward, a Hundjäger working for the Royal Family. He tells her he was also supposed to give something important to Nick and that he needs to speak to him. His mother tells him he doesn't need to do anything until he gets better. He then tells her that he and Adalind had a daughter together, which makes his mother happy to hear that she is a grandmother. She then asks when she can see her granddaughter. Trubel, who is still tailing the spy, gets a call from Nick. She tells him that the spy is going after someone else. Nick asks for her location and tells her to stay put. She looks around the corner and cannot see where the spy went, so she runs to catch up and sees him approaching a house. Kent Vickers is on the phone telling someone that Dr. Slocombe had an accident and that he doesn't know the details. He hears a knock at the door, and he says to the person on the phone that he is about to find out the details and that he will call back. Kent lets the spy into his house and questions him about Henry's injury. The spy then asks for a glass of water. Kent leaves the room to get it, and the spy then notices Trubel outside looking around the house. Trubel goes around the house trying to get a look inside. She approaches a glass door and peers inside, where she sees Kent knocked out on the floor. As she turns around, the spy hits her in the head with a piece of firewood. Nick and Hank arrive at the location Trubel gave them. Nick tries calling her to find out where she is, but there is no answer as the spy drops the phone into a fish tank with Trubel lying unconscious on a couch. The detectives leave to go back to the spy's hotel room to see if they can find a clue to where he was going. In her cell, Adalind awakens to find three large rats by her face. She quickly sits up and woges to scare off the many rats in her cell. She stands up as she notices a small window at the other side of her cell, although it's too high for her to look out of. She sinks down against the wall and starts whispering that she just wants her baby. Across the cell, someone removes a small piece of masonry from the wall, and a patch of light shines through the hole. Adalind asks who's there, and someone chuckles. She asks again who the person is but merely gets more chuckles. She then says, "I know you're there. Please talk to me. My name is Adalind." A man's voice replies, "My name is for me to know and you to find out," followed by some more chuckling, and then the hole is covered. In Kent's house, the spy slaps Trubel back to consciousness and questions her as to why she was following him. Trubel refuses to talk, and he tells her it doesn't matter because he will find out. He says, "It's all in there," as he taps her forehead. He woges, and Trubel squeezes her eyes shut. The spy goes over to Kent, who is still unconscious on the floor, and rolls him onto his back. At the Multnomah Hotel, Nick, Hank, and the Hotel Manager enter room 402. The detectives find the room empty with no luggage. Nick finds an address written on the hotel scratch pad which is right by where they just were. They leave, telling the manager to call the police if the spy returns. At Kent'a house, the spy is consuming Kent's memories. Trubel, whose hands are tied behind her back, runs up and attacks using just her feet and knees. After a short fight, the spy overcomes her and throws her through a glass coffee table, knocking her out. He tells her that she can lie all she wants, but he will get the truth out of her. He woges and latches his tentacles onto Trubel's head. Nick and Hank drive up to the front of Kent's house and pull out their guns as they run up to the door. The spy starts consuming Trubel's memories and sees the traumatic things she's dealt with because she is a Grimm. He breaks off contact and fearfully looks into her eyes, retracts, and scrambles across the room shouting that she is a Grimm as Trubel's memories keep going through his head. Nick and Hank burst in, and Hank secures the spy and checks on Kent while Nick checks on Trubel. Both Kent and Trubel still remember everything, although they are both a little disoriented. Nick and Hank go back to the precinct and discover that the spy's real name is Timothy Croftin Perkal. He is Canadian and wanted in Canada, the US, and Great Britain for espionage. Hank asks Nick what kind of memories he thinks Timothy got from Trubel. Timothy wakes up in his cell screaming as Trubel's dark memories keep going through his head. Nick and Hank go visit Renard in the hospital. Renard asks Nick if he got what he brought to his house for him, and Nick tells him no and that he is no longer a Grimm. Renard says that he is sorry and that he tried. Nick tells him they can talk about it when he is feeling stronger. Renard says he should have known what Adalind was up to. He then says he is happy that Trubel knew how to handle a machete and that he owes her. Renard's mother comes into the room, and he introduces the detectives to his mother, Elizabeth Lascelles. The next morning, Juliette invites Trubel downstairs for breakfast, and Trubel is very excited for the bacon. Nick asks her how she feels. She says her neck hurts, but she hadn't slept that good in a long time. Trubel then asks Juliette if she can borrow her bike, and Juliette tells her to just take it. She grabs the rest of the bacon as she leaves, and Nick tells her to be careful. Nick tells Juliette he doesn't know if using Trubel to help him is a good idea, as it almost went really badly. Trubel leaves on the bike as Wu watches. Nick and Juliette are setting their table when there is a knock. Nick answers and is surprised to see Wu. Wu says they need to talk, so Nick lets him in. Wu hands Nick a photo from the drive-thru surveillance of Trubel. Wu says she is a suspect in a double homicide, but she was introduced to him as a criminology student, and he asks Nick to clear things up for him. Nick starts to tell him it's complicated, as he suddenly gets a bad headache. At the same time, Adalind gets a bad headache too. Nick grabs his head and falls to his knees. Juliette rushes in and asks what happened. Nick and Adalind both suddenly start seeing through the other's eyes; Nick can see inside Adalind's cell, and Adalind sees Wu and Juliette. Nick says he can't see them and that he doesn't know where he is. Nick says he isn't in the house, as the bad headache for him and Adalind returns again. Nick and Adalind then start seeing through their own eyes once again, and Wu helps Nick over to the couch to sit down as Juliette picks up the surveillance photo of Trubel. Trubel is riding the bike down the street as a black van pulls up in front of her. Two men jump out, put a bag over her head, and put her in the van. In the passengers seat, Chavez tells the driver to go. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Gedächtnis Esser *Steinadler Videos Select Scene Production Notes *This episode began filming on July 30, 2014. *Footage from , , and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *This episode picks up right after ended. *Sean Renard is revived after being pronounced dead in . *Wu realizes that Trubel was the suspect wanted for a double homicide in . Trivia *Timothy Perkal's hotel room number (402) is a reference to the episode number. *This was the first episode to air on Halloween. References